


Caramelo

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era algo pequeño, pero bastaba para reanimarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramelo

_"El mundo es cruel"_

Tal pensamiento siempre estaba en la mente de Shion durante las mañanas, cuando acababa de salir de sus sueños, sólo para encontrarse frente a una realidad en la que Satoshi no estaba presente.

Los fabulosos desayunos preparados por Kasai, lo bien que la trataba su tío en Angel Mort y las tardes juntos a Mion y los demás conseguían animarla, por lo que cuando llegaba la noche nuevamente era capaz de creer que todo estaría bien.

Pero aun así los meses pasaban sin traer una sola noticia sobre el paradero de Satoshi. No quería creer que él no volvería, pero...

Shion comenzó a sacar mecánicamente las cosas de su bolso, hasta que al sacar una caja de almuerzo, supuestamente vacía, escucho un ruido que consiguió sacarla de sus sombríos pensamientos.

"Esa Satoko," fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza "¿encontró una forma de dejar algo sin que me diera cuenta?" al abrir la caja se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Dentro había un pequeño caramelo, pero lo que consiguió sorprenderla fue ver una nota escrita con la inconfundible letra de Houjou.

 _"No te atrevas a rendirte"_ decía. Sin poder el evitarlo Shion soltó una carcajada, divertida ante la falta de sinceridad de la niña.

"Tal vez" pensó, tomando el dulce entre sus dedos "todavía tengo fuerzas para esperar".


End file.
